


Out With The Old, In With The New

by HuntressxTimeLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Gen, new mangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressxTimeLady/pseuds/HuntressxTimeLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone believes that it is time Hell get some new management. Crowley does not agree with this decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With The Old, In With The New

Crowley is sitting in his office, going over some paperwork, when he is interrupted by a knock at his door.

"There better be a major reason for bothering me?" he questions, as a demon pokes her head from around his door.

"I'm here to give you updates on Dean Winchester, Sir."

That caught Crowley's attention as he lend forward in his seat, eyes focus solely on the demon.

"Well, don't keep me waiting. What have our squirrel been up to lately?"

The demon walks in and shuts the door behind her, as she is approaching his desk, Crowley can see that she have a huge stack of papers in her hands. 

"Well, from our data, death and massacre have been following Dean Winchester, since he became a demon. His bloody prints cross over most of America. The data does not evening take in account the things that happen down here, when he...visits."

"And the papers in your hands?"

"Well, this is some of the paperwork and photos of everything Dean has done within a month time."

Crowley grabs the papers and slowly flips through them, seeing the havoc being wreck amongst demons and humans alike. 

"Hold on, what's this about Moose?"

"What moose? Oh, the younger brother, Sam Winchester. Well, apparently, Dean was capture or it might be that he wanted to be capture by Sam. There was a bit of an altercation, which almost ended in an attempted murder...on Dean's part not Sam's."

Crowley looks at the demon with would seem like glee in his eyes, "Attempted murder?"

The demon shifted nervously from side to side.

"Well, there seems to be a bit of a disagreement among the brothers. They couldn't meet eye to eye on certain subjects. One being that Dean became a demon and the other being that Sam has a 'rocky' relationship when it comes to demons."

"So, what does his angel have to say about all of this?"

"As far as we know, Castiel doesn't have a clue on the matter of Dean's current predicament. It seems like Sam is keeping him in the dark for now."

"Oh, Winchesters, when will you learn," Crowley contemplate as he dove farther into the papers.

The demon stood there as she watches Crowley. She is terrified to continue this conversation. She knew she had to start with the good news, but the bad news might actually end up getting her kill. 

They didn't coin the phrase 'Don't kill the messenger' because it sounds pretty.

Crowley glances up from the paperwork with a slightly annoyed look on his face, "Is there something else you would like to add?"

"Well, Sir, there is a rumor going around Hell."

"Oh, really? And what, do tell, does this rumor consist of?"

"Apparently, sir, demons are saying that someone else wants the title of Ruler of Hell."

Sensing the suddenly rising tension in the room, the demon took a giant step back. Giving the fact that Hell was already cold; the demon felt a chill run down her spine at Crowley's glare.

"What asinine moron would dare challenge me for my crown? Did no one see what I did to Abaddon when she tried to come against me?

Before the demon could answer, a voice in the darkness rang out, "I think you mean what I did to Abaddon. No offense, Boris, but I don't remember you sticking the blade into that bitch with me."

Crowley and the demon turn their heads as Dean Winchester strolls out from behind a pillar; he nods his head towards the door to dismiss the demon from the room. 

"You can leave the room now. Your king and I need to have a very important conversation about the new management change."

Dean has a smirk on his face as he stands directly in front of Crowley with his arms cross; he hears the door quietly closes behind him. Crowley stares at him in mild amusement thinking this was some sort of joke.

"What game do you think you are playing at, Winchester? I CREATED YOU!!! After all I did for you, showing you the ways of being a demon. You think you can come and knock me off my throne!"

Dean casually walks up to Crowley, bending down until they were almost nose to nose.

"Oh, I don't think I can, I know I can. Face it, man. Hell is getting kind of boring. You lost you edge. That little thing between you and your love of human blood really did a number on your demon hood. You...feel too much. Hell needs a ruler who doesn't get so emotional."

"Oh, and do you honestly believe that new ruler is you. That Mark only turn you into a demon to simply keep you alive. Without it, you would simply be a human with too much self-hatred and regret to rule hell. Talk about emotional, huh, Winchester?"

Dean chuckles as he slowly straightens up and grabs the First Blade from his belt. Before Crowley could react, the blade was sunk deep into his chest. He could feel Dean's hand reach around and pat him on the back.

Dean presses his lips next to Crowley's ear and breath, 'You're right. But, let's be honest, who better to rule Hell, then the very person who was torture here, then became the new torturer. The very person who stills dream of the old Hell, before you took over. The very person who still miss cutting and craving into the souls trap here. Don't worry about Hell; I will take good care of it. Turn it back to its glory days, a place to be fear. A place that will haunt your dreams and nightmares, if you are lucky enough to escape it. I will make every single demon and monster here fear my name, like they should with you. No one would dare challenge me for my throne.”

Dean felt the last of Crowley's life force leave him. He stares at Crowley's slack face and grins widely. Causally tosses Crowley's lifeless body across the room. Dean wipes down the seat to the throne and sits. He closes his eyes as he can feel a shudder run through Hell signify that there is a new leader and he is here to stay.

When, Dean opens his eyes, they are pitch black and he stares around the room at the sudden appears of every demon and monster bowing before him.

With a smirk on his lips, he whispers, "Long Live the King."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this before finding out that Dean was only going to be a demon for three episodes. Oh well, tell me what you think. Love you for reading it. Later.


End file.
